Why did i not listen....
Why did I have to cheat...? I know that to anyone else it would not be bad, but after what happened with Nightmare, I thought I would have remembered not to do it again. I was stupid, so I paid the price. It all started on Sunday night. I just got home from church. After what happened to me twice, i decided to play a pokemon game before Hydreigon was invented. Pokemon yellow. I downloaded the rom and extracted it. Everything seemed normal, even the start screen. New game, Options, and Continue. Wait, what? Continue? Since the last incident i learned about how roms can have a .sav file attached making it continuable. Normally, I would be like, "No way! Never! Not ever will I continue a game I did not start! Who is that stupid!?!?!" But, apparently I was that stupid. I pressed it. I then woke up in the house. I checked his pokedex. 151 pokemon seen, and... 15... 2 pokemon caught? Weird. I checked his card. Name Ash, time played 185 hours and 54 minutes. Badges, all. Hardcore player, I thought. I checked his team. None were nicknamed, and he had a pikachu, snorlax, lapras, charizard, blastoise, and venusaur. Nice team, just like Red's team. Just Ash instead of red. Then I thought. Cheat codes. I'm a genius! Even though Nightmare could travel into SoulSilver, Yellow would be to old for him! Quickly, I added cheat codes. Make pokemon 1 blue code, pokemon 1 move 3 surf, pokemon 2 yellow, pokemon 3 brown, pokemon 4 pink, pokemon 5, blastoise. I said the wrong order befor. Pokemon 5, green and pink. Pokemon six, e code just said "haunted" probably just a joke, the word haunted is not scary at all. Pokemon 6: haunted. Than i nicknamed all but no.6 snorlax. Auquachu, electro, venustoise, wiltasuar, pinky. I than tried out the snorlax ti find it a name. I was in lavender town, perfect for a "haunted" color pokemon. I went in pokemon tower and walked until i found a ghost. Than i saw snorlax. It was pitch black, with big, bloodshot eyes. I was curios so i battled ghost. GHOST was too scared to move! Wha-??? Snorlax used headbutt. Ghost has fainted. WHA-!?!?!? Then another text box. Snorlax wants a name. Give him one? -->yes no When i clicked yes, it brought up the nickname screen. I tried naming him epiclax, coollax, awesomelax, but he said no to all. Then I tried ghostlax. He loved it. Weird name, but oh well. It exited the nickname screen and i was outside of the tower. I went back in, but instead of a ghost, i found a ghastly. I tried to run, because all ghostlax new was recover and headbutt, but he said no. I chose headbutt. Ghastly's too scared to move! Ghostlax used headbutt! Ghastly has died! Normal battle, but head butt affected a ghost type. Weird. Wait.... Ghastly has what? *looks up 2 lines* of course. Thousands of roms in the world, and im stuck with a haunted one, or maybe just hacked, i hoped but did not belive. Ghostlax wants to talk to you alone. Go somewhere else? Not agian! -->no yes ..... To bad. My character was warped into a place that looked like there was no sun. Even flash did not brighten it. So i walked forward. *hours later* I had finally gotten to the end with ghostlax waiting. He said, Master. I want to protect you. From what? i was confused. I kept reading on.* You were succesfull to delay him, but nothing more. And if he gets through, none of us will exist. Who and or what gets through? i dont under-ohno....* The beast will destroy us all master. Ive known about your adventures, but if you cant find a way to stop the beast, we will all be killed. Two piecess proving that this beast is what im thinking this is, only one more. Please, please dont say...* It's our worst NIGHTMARE come true. *groans @ awful pun* *ghostlax chuckles and grins at his own pun* Anyway, (he said, still laughing at himself.) Master, (stops laughing) you, are the only one who can stop nightmare from breaking through. But, even your cheat codes can not help us out here. This beast is the most powerfull thing in our world. But, not all you know is true about him. *i look at him confused* The world he brought you into, when you hacked the game. That was not your doing. He created that world, to try to stop you from altwring our world. He, and only he, thinks it is already perfect. *the world fade black and ghostlax appears on the screen* There is only one way to stop him. Open cheat code menue. Confused i opened it, and the text box stayed, put in the max status code. Though it most likely would not help beat him since he is THE strongest pokemon, i did it anyway. Level 255 code. Put it in. I bet you now know what im planning. I did. Pc anywhere code first, and took out the 152nd caught pokemon, missingno. He multiplied my full restore now. I kept going. Move 1 guillotine code. Infinite health code, though it would not be infinite at all because of nightmares strength. Always atack first code. And, for a final touch, thenemy pokemon level zero code. Though a level zero nightmare would still be about as powerfull as my whole team combined. I exited cheats to se ghostlax smiling at me. I love you master. I knwew that you cared about us, unlike any other trainer, tha just use pokemon for doing there work. (This time, i actually talked back) when this is over you guys, *everyone else pops out of the pokeballs* i promise ill make it up to you. *ghostlax chuckles* Does that mean we can get some lemonade? *i laughed* If thats what you really want ghostlax. Grawooooooooooooooh There was a roar, but not just one but nine, but not just in the game, in... My window? I slowly turned see nightmare standing by my house. He was so big he had to bend down to look n. Than a flash of light. Ghostlax was not on the game screen anymore. Je was in fromt of me. Than he grabbed me and there was another flash. I looked around, but it was pitch black. Wait, no it wasnt, the ground was black. I could actually see everything fine. Than somethingsoft, furry, yet both wel and electrydfying touched mt arm. I looked back, it was aquachu! All the others stood behind me. Than, ghostlax spoke. Im sorry. It was the only way i could save you. Now i guess, youll have to give us our commands in this world. Gawroooooooooooooo Nightmare than smashed through a perfectly sized portal for him. Ghostlax pulled me behind him. Nightmare, you will not harm our master! *quick note, i guess only ghostlax could talk.* You puny little fake. Do any of you think you can defeat me? I am the most powerfull creature in the world! Tha, all of a sudden, i felt braver, even though my pokemon shook with fear. *i laugh a real smart allicky laugh* exactly. All nine of his heads, and his pokmons looked at me confused. You're the strongest, but did you really think I'd let them fight YOU withought backup? I then opened my backpack, and pulled out the pokeball holding missingno, but can you guess wich one? Go! Missingno! A kabutops skeloten the size if nightmare popped out and growled while his bones clanged together. For a breaf moment, i saw a sence of fear on nightmares face, making me feel confident. Hahahahaha. Even that creature has no chance to defeat me. Even hit me before i eat all of them is impossible! *me and my pokemon all laughed at the same time* oh really? Before nightmare could respond, I yelled" Ok everyone! Guillotine! Then, they quickly all summoned there energy, and made a red oura blade. What, you did not know thats how that move works? How else would a snorlax use that move? Anyway, Probably thanks to a never miss code i used, they all hit him at one. He let out a long roar. The only one who did not attack yet was missingno. Than, nightmare looked at it.dumb thing did the puppy dog eyes, probobly not knowing that missingno had no heart. Than, the final blow. Missingno, use curse. On a normal non ghost type, it would do nothing. But, with missingno it makes an acception. Missingnos bones started to rattle and its eyes turned red. Than it drove its claws down into nightmare. The cut parts started to glitch as he let out a distorted cry. GawaroooooooOoOOOoooOOoO His whole body glitched, and you could feel its energy escaping. It got stronger, and nightmare started to glow. *explosion* I woke up in my real bed, and quickly looked at my tablet. Pokemon yellow was paused on it. I unpaused. Master? *said ghostlax with a cute smile* Yes ghostlax? Can i have my lemonade now? THE END... HOPEFULLY The morral of this story is that snorlax like lemonade. Wait... Thats not right. The moral of this story is to always stand up to your fears, and your freinds will help pull you through. Hopefully with no murder involved, becuase even if your *freind* is a 15 foot tall creature with swords for arms, it is still not good to murder. This was not to teach yyou how to murder! Dont murder! Ever! And only edit to fix typos. You filthy murderer you. Category:Pokemon Category:Gameshark